Like Glitter and Gold
by aestheticisms
Summary: Life was the canvas, they were the paint. - BurghElesa
1. Spring

**a/n: **Before I get the internet hounds on me, I would like to say that this is not a romantic story.

It's going to get worse as the story progresses. Okay, not really, but yeah. It mostly focuses on the friendship-and eventually SPOILER rejection of Arti by Kamitsure.

Depressing, but I love it. There's going to be about five to six chapters, each of them with a season motif.

So, that said...

**Pairing: **None. A serving of friendshippy Arti/Kamitsure

**Rating: **K+ - T

**Enjoy.**

**-RV**

**

* * *

**

**like** _glitter_ **and** _gold_

-life was a canvas; they were the paint.-

***Spring-**

Growing up in Hiun City's rowdy crowds and mile-high skyscrapers wasn't as easy as it looked. Kamitsure, a blonde haired and blue eyed beauty, could tell you all the reasons she hated Hiun City, without batting an eyelash. She could point out all the flaws that the city hid, and could exploit them with a simple sigh. She was raised in a battlefield, where opinions clashed and music was her only company. Her parents were always gone, working on their newest project: the building of Raimon City's Musical Hall.

Kamitsure had no siblings or friends. She didn't need them.

She didn't need anyone.

…but, there was a boy she met when she was fifteen that made her change her mind.

It was springtime when Kamitsure had moved into Hiun City. Her place of birth had been Raimon City, a drive away from her current home. The event that had caused her arrival to Hiun wasn't complicated: her parents wanted her to attend school in one of Hiun City's prestigious academies. Her parents were always 'looking out' for her education, for her social connections, and for her appearance. The fifteen year old couldn't even have a strand of blonde hair sticking out, unless she wanted to face the wrath of her mother.

So, young Kamitsure hated her first days in Hiun; she wasn't allowed to roam the streets, because she would be 'mugged' or 'kidnapped' or some other stupidity that her maid told her. The only time she was allowed out of her mansion turned prison was when she was at school.

Kamitsure loved school for some demented reason. School for her was freedom; she was a slacker and made sure that she transferred into classes that didn't require her brain to think much. She could have been in honors whatever, but the blonde girl decided that she didn't give a care about her future.

After all, it was already planned out for her. Kamitsure would finishing her schooling, become a trainer, and receive the Raimon City Pokémon Gym. That was how it would go; she had no say in what was to come.

That said, Kamitsure enjoyed the little freedom she had left.

A week after she had started school, the fifteen year old blonde was doodling in her Art class- a requirement if she wanted to get into Photography- and was startled by a door slamming. Taking off her headphones, the girl's blue eyes looked up.

Waiting at the door was a boy, a boy she had never seen before. He wore the regular uniform, a white oxford shirt, khaki slacks, and a v-neck sweater with the Hiun City Academy emblem on the left front pocket. His hair was a mess of copper waves, framing his face and accenting his green eyes.

He was so awfully pretty that Kamitsure cracked a smile. The stranger seemed like a typical 'pretty boy'. He was probably axe-crazy, or a jerk.

Maybe both, Kamitsure frankly didn't care.

Their art teacher immediately pounced on the brunet, flailing and then taking a second to regain her composure.

"Hello! Class attention, if you please!" Kamitsure put her headphones back on; making sure her music player was still alive. The teacher glared at her laziest student and continued her spiel. "Today, we welcome a brand new student! He's a transfer from the famous Academy of Art in downtown Hiun; why don't you introduce yourself, dear?"

The boy looked down, his hands clutching a tattered sketchbook close to his chest. His lips moved and the students-even those without headphones- strained to hear the uttered words.

"Speak up, so that everyone can hear you." The teacher urged, and the boy lifted his head up, his dark green eyes making contact with Kamitsure's blue.

The blonde flinched at the stare and looked back at her unfinished doodle. The drawing had morphed from music notes to sketchbooks and artist easels. Kamitsure didn't even think about the new pictures; she was too busy fiddling with her mp3.

"I'm Arti. Hi." With a wave, he took long strides towards the middle of the room, taking the desk behind the blonde girl's.

Kamitsure tried to ignore the presence of the male and scrapped her doodle. She then cranked the volume up, so she could drown out the teacher's lecture and the other students' whispers about the new boy from art school.

Class ended just as quickly as it started. Kamitsure packed up her art supplies dumped them into her army-patterned, ragged satchel, and made her way towards the door.

Only to be stopped by her annoying new classmate.

"Excuse me, I have a question." Arti tapped the girl's shoulder, and Kamitsure fought the urge to snap at him and walk off. So, she stopped and turned around, her short, khaki-colored, pleated skirt swished, and she crossed her arms as she faced her interrogator.

"Yes?" Kamitsure drawled, while arching a blonde eyebrow, partly hidden by her blunt, razor-cut bangs.

Arti's lips twitched in the corners, as if he was trying to not smile.

"I just wanted to know where the Chemistry classroom was. Mind telling me?"

Kamitsure blinked, once, twice. Then she managed to dissect the question at hand. This random person had Chemistry right after Art class…meaning…

Oh Arceus, _NO. _

"…yeah." Kamitsure muttered. She then turned around, not before making sure her knee-high socks were disheveled enough to keep the image of 'slacker' in everyone's minds. "Follow me."

And with that, Kamitsure led her future best friend-not that she knew at the time- to Chemistry, a class that they would share for the next two years. (Being that they both completely failed it.)

It was because of the idiot named Arti that Kamitsure began to expand her horizons and allow others in.

Okay, not really.


	2. Summer Day

**a/n: **thank you for the reviews and story alerts~! (and the author fav, dux. xD)

I really appreciate 'em, and I'm glad you all like the story. :D This is part one of the summer arc. Yay!

**Pairing: **None. A serving of friendshippy Arti/Kamitsure

**Rating: **K+ - T

**Enjoy.**

**-RV**

**

* * *

**

**like** _glitter_ **and** _gold_

-life was a canvas; they were the paint.-

***Summer-**

Arti was a big fan of the season that made thermometers break. Summer in Hiun City was like going to Hell for a vacation. It was hot, depressing, and…well, suicidal. Those who lived in Hiun City for most of their lives-like Arti and his family- knew how to handle the heat and had gotten used to it.

For them, the one-hundred and ten degree weather was nothing.

But, for the foreigners and spring chickens-much like his best friend, Kamitsure-, one hundred and ten degrees was death in a can. The blonde girl was not happy whatsoever about the smog, the sweat, and the fact that her headphones felt like they were on fire when she put them on.

On one summer day, the two teens were hanging out on the beach, ankle deep in the ocean. Kamitsure was wearing black shorts and a black and yellow tank top, her trusty headphones hanging on her neck. Arti was sporting mocha-colored cargo shorts and a simple polo shirt. The girl wasn't excited about getting out of her air-conditioned room, but after some coaxing, Arti managed to get her out the door.

Now, they were planning to escape the heat by playing in the ocean for a while.

"Hey, Kami…" Arti started, as the girl let out a snort, and crossed her arms, while turning around to face the brunet. Her blue eyes were glowing in the sun, and Arti took a second to recollect his thoughts.

"Arti, what did I say about calling me Kami?" Kamitsure hissed, as she wiped away sweat from her forehead. Arti gave the girl a shrug, brushing off her comment.

"I can call you whatever I want to, right?"

"No. Shut up if we're going to have this conversation."

If the ocean waves weren't so loud, the cars so screechy, the people so noisy, then a silence would have wrapped around them like humidity.

"All right then. Want to head to the park? Your Emonga doesn't seem so thrilled about the sun." Arti pointed at the flying-squirrel Pokémon, and Kamitsure let out a sigh of defeat. The white and yellow Pokémon squeaked and took flight, landing on the girl's shoulders.

"…I guess you're right. Let's go then." The girl ran back to the shore as Arti cracked a smile, pleased that he had been able to convince Kamitsure to go along with his plan.

Convincing Kamitsure was like trying to move one of the fossils at Shippou City; nearly impossible. The nearly part came from the fact that once Arti _did manage _to budge the ancient fossil exhibit. Then, he had been promptly kicked out by a security guard.

"Hey, Kami, wait up!" Arti finally snapped back into reality and began chasing the blonde, weaving through the beachcombers and other civilians, now locked in a race where getting to the park first was the goal.

"I told you not to call me Kami!" The girl's shout was heard over the other pedestrian's conversations, a feat that only Kamitsure could probably achieve.

Arti then questioned: how she could hear him with those headphones on twenty four seven?

"Oh shut up and keep running!" Arti yelled in response, as his sandal-clad feet slammed against the gravel, throwing up bits of concrete in his wake. Breathing heavily, Arti finally arrived at Hiun City's only park. It was lavish and grand, the landscaping done by professionals overseas; it housed three lakes, and that was just the start of the architecture.

"Took you long enough." Kamitsure snickered as she held two ice cream cones in her hands, the vanilla ice cream already melting and dripping on her fingers. Arti took a cone from her hand, their fingers brushing for a second. Arti felt his cheeks heat up and Kamitsure arched an eyebrow.

"You okay? You look sick."

The brunet male shook his head and downed the ice cream in fourteen point two seconds flat.

"Hmm." Kamitsure looked around her surroundings, her blue eyes entranced by the lack of visitors to the park.

The park was usually empty; people had other things to do. Work, play, nightclubs, concerts, you name it. They were all appreciated more than the synthetic forest that had been imported from Johto. Suddenly tired from his sprint, Arti collapsed on an iron park bench. Kamitsure took no notice, and her Emonga landed on the girl's head, only to hiss and glide to the floor, burned by the girl's headphones. Arti's Kurumayu escaped from its pokéball, and slithered up the park bench, taking a seat next to its owner.

"Hey there, Kuru." Arti gave his partner Pokémon a smile and the bug simply buzzed. The brunet's green eyes slowly traveled up, hoping to catch Kamitsure's gaze. No such luck. The girl was far too preoccupied fixing her mp3 player. Arti swore that she was addicted to the thing.

"Hey, Kami?"

"It's Kami_tsure_, Arti. What's up?"

Once again, the fact that she could hear him was slightly scary.

"Don't move."

Kamitsure sighed, not bothering to ask why he had asked such a ridiculous request. But she stood still, her head still tilted up, towards the sky. Arti took out his handy dandy sketchbook from his bag, and flipped to a clean page. Kohl pencils in hand, he got to work. The teen was so engrossed in his work that he forgot what a stupid idea sketching girls in one hundred and ten degree weather was. But his subject did nothing to ruin the moment; she simply stood, and resisted the urge to punch her best friend in the face. Maybe after twenty minutes of standing in the oppressive Hiun City heat, Kamitsure cracked.

"Arti, please stop being a complete monster by making me stand outside. Why am I standing here, anyways?" The blonde whipped around, to see Arti quickly stuffing his sketchbook in his bag, an alarmed look in his eyes. Kamitsure's blue eyes flashed.

"…you weren't sketching me, right?" Her tone became sickly sweet and Arti shook his head no.

"Of course not." Quick to change the subject he added, "Hey, look. Emonga seems to enjoy your bag."

Kamitsure quickly turned to her army-patterned satchel, now with a couple of pins on the opening flap, only to see that her Pokémon was not there. Arti used to distraction and fled the scene, with the giddy happiness that came with the picture in his sketchbook.

He had immortalized Kamitsure that summer day.

The blonde girl shouted at her fleeing friend and shook her head. She adjusted her headphones and picked up her Emonga, after slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Come on, we have to get ready for the concert at ten." With that, girl and Pokémon left the park, the girl hoping that she would be able to get Arti to come to the concert at Raimon City later that night.

It was a stretch, but she couldn't drive yet. He could.


	3. Summer Night

**a/n: **thank you all for the reviews! I would like to mention something: the spring chapter and the summer chapter are an year apart.

just wanted to let you all know. XD

anyways, enjoy!

**Pairing: **None. A serving of friendshippy Arti/Kamitsure

**Rating: **K+ - T

**Enjoy.**

**-RV**

**

* * *

**

**like** _glitter_ **and** _gold_

-life was a canvas; they were the paint.-

***Summer (reprise)-**

The day soon came to a close, as the sun dipped back down and the moon took its place on the celestial stage. The stars began to dance, taking their positions on the stage that would be theirs until the first wisps of dawn broke.

It was nine-thirty. Kamitsure was applying dark black eyeliner, as her Emonga ran around the mansion, chasing after her Shimama. She wasn't annoyed with her two Pokémon; instead, she was amused by their carefree personalities. Carefree and reckless were two of her favorite words, after all.

"All right guys, let's get ready to go." Kamitsure's short blonde hair was messy, with her headphones working double duty. They gave her music, and they were a headband. She was wearing her black and white striped tank top, with a yellow vest paired over it, black leather jeans and her favorite pair of heels. With one final glance at the mirror, the electric type trainer ran down the stairs, with the intentions of arriving at the grand hall without her parents waking up and noticing that their only daughter was sneaking out.

At the foot of the stairs, Emonga and Shimama waited, blinking, waiting, for a command. The girl took two pokéballs and recalled her Pokémon.

"Now," Kamitsure said quietly to herself, as she tip toed across the threshold, locking the large oak door behind her, "we wait for Arti."

Kamitsure's front yard shouldn't even be called that. It was spacious, green grass swaying in the night breeze. There were different flower beds, lining the house, amaryllises, daisies, forget-me-nots; if they existed, they were most likely in Kamitsure's lawn. There was a fountain in the far right corner, and Kamitsure skulked through the oaks and redwoods, hoping that the night's shade would be able to hide her from the security guards that patrolled the estate.

Finally, she arrived at the wrought-iron gate that separated her from freedom and prison. Outside, waiting was Arti, in his black car, a two door, two seat vehicle he had received for his last birthday.

His face lit up when he saw the approaching girl, who climbed the fence and jumped like a skilled gymnast, landing on her two feet like a cat. She grinned as she opened the door and slipped into the passenger seat.

"Hey." Kamitsure greeted, as Arti grinned back.

"Hey yourself. Did I mention that my parents are going to kill me after this?"

The statement was followed by the engine coming to life and the car lurched forward, the GPS system already spewing out information that Arti would need. He had been to Raimon City only once, so the map system was need.

The blonde girl simply rolled her eyes. "You could've ditched and I would've gotten a ride with someone else."

The thought of Kamitsure riding with some stranger, another male, made Arti's stomach turn. Why, he didn't know. The brunet blamed it on the fact they were best friends and someone else coming in to take that spot was not happening anytime soon. His green eyes flickered from the road to the girl and back to the road again. He wondered where Kamitsure got the heels and when she started wearing them. Ever since their meeting in the spring a year ago, she had seemed highly against heels and eyeliner- which looked oh so lovely on her. The color made her sapphire orbs pop, and she looked seventeen instead of sixteen.

Why was he thinking about his best friend like...Arti shook his head, making sure the conversation in his head died before they arrived at Raimon City's Musical Hall.

"Haha, I doubt that." Arti scoffed, his green eyes finally settling on the road. It was ridiculously late outside, and here they were, two teenagers in a car, on a way to a concert.

"Hmm." Kamitsure made no actual response, as she propped up her feet on the dashboard, wiggling her manicured toenails as she did so.

Arti found it hard enough concentrating, his gaze wavering towards the girl's long, leather-clad legs…

NO.

The brunet shook his head, once more, wishing he had a bottle of brain bleach on him. It would've helped the cause.

A half hour later of torture-for Arti, that is- they arrived at Raimon City, the lights from the amusement park still bright, and tourists' screams still echoing in the night air. The Musical Hall was decorated with neon signs and arrows, indicating their arrival to the correct spot.

"Who are we watching, anyways?" Arti asked, as he turned the car off, pocketing the keys as Kamitsure scrambled outside, arching her back, with a wild grin plastered on her face.

Arti decided he didn't like that grin. Something terrible was bound to happen.

"We're here to see some underground band, you know. The usual." Arti arched a brown eyebrow, confusion written all over his face. Kamitsure sighed.

"We're here to see a band that doesn't have a record deal, they're really good though. At least, until some talent scout comes in and steals them away…" the blonde rocker said darkly, as she played with the black bangles on her wrist.

"Oh." Arti managed to say, and Kamitsure went back to her usual self.

"Anyhow, let's go." She took his wrist, and dragged him inside. They maneuvered themselves through the crowd-mostly seventeen and eighteen year olds- and found a spot on the vinyl floor. There was a bar in the back, and the stage was in the front, where a teen girl-most likely the vocalist, Arti thought- practiced some chords on her electric guitar. Her band mates were also performing a sound check.

While they were waiting, Arti snuck a glance at his companion, who was checking her short blonde bob in a compact.

Wait, when did she get a makeup compact? The brunet stuffed the question back in his head. The answer was simple. He just didn't want to admit it. Kamitsure was growing up.

"Arti, hell-o?" Kamitsure waved her hand in front of the male's face, which blinked twice.

"Oh, sorry Kami." Kamitsure rolled her eyes and gave him a shove. "Come on, it's a concert. Let's party!"

So with that, the two teens began to melt into the music that resounded from the various stereos. They danced, laughing at their current state of affairs. Arti looked like a hipster, in his black and white stripped skinny jeans, with a dark green and black flannel; not that he looked bad, because he pulled the look off quite nicely. It was that, while standing next to Kamitsure and her almost effortless attempt to look amazing, Arti looked like he was trying too hard to blend into the scene that Kamitsure _simply belonged to._

By the end of the night, they were known as the odd couple from Hiun City. Kamitsure didn't mind the title. Arti did.

Somewhere in that summer night, he realized something that he wouldn't be able to squash and lock away. He had some feelings for Kamitsure that ran deeper that platonic friendship.

He was so screwed if someone ever found out.

It was three in the morning when Kamitsure threw in the towel. Her eyeliner was smudged, her bangs were plastered on her forehead, but still, she managed to look beautiful. Arti was more than welcome to oblige. He led the girl out, and the blonde bid good night to the band-some friends of her, apparently-and they walked back to the car.

The ride back home was silent. Arti not once looked at the now sleeping girl, his gaze always focused on the road in front of him. Upon arrival to Kamitsure's manor, he gently nudged her shoulder.

"Come on, Kami." "…hmph…meh, five more minutes…" Kamitsure grumbled, her sleepy blue eyes twitching, as she tried to open them. Seeing that her efforts were futile, Arti exited the vehicle and opened the passenger seat. He unbuckled the seat belt and took the mostly asleep girl in his arms. He carried her in bridal style, and set her on the doorstep that led to the main entrance. The brunet then grabbed her keys, formerly stuffed in her bag, and opened the door; he then dropped the key back into the tote, and carried the girl in.

The main hall was silent, with a solitary lamp the only source of light. Arti carefully made his way through the dark and set the girl down on an ivory couch. He took a seat next to her, unsure of what to do next. He was tired. Kamitsure was asleep. Her parents wouldn't mind if he crashed in their living room, right?

Well, he didn't wait for an answer.

Arti's green eyes closed and his head landed on the armrest, as he fell into the dark abyss that was sleep.

The next day, Kamitsure woke up with a headache. But she brushed that aside as soon as she saw that there was a blanket covering her, and that there was a lump next to her. She sleepily tilted her head to the side and almost jumped a mile back to see that Arti was asleep on her couch. Next to her. Under her blanket.

"…I'm not even going to ask." Kamitsure muttered as she placed her head on the male's shoulder, falling back asleep.


	4. Winter

**a/n: **thank you all for the reviews! here is the winter arc, and then BAM. the last chapter! DX

anyways, enjoy!

**Pairing: **None. A serving of friendshippy Arti/Kamitsure

**Rating: **K+ - T

**Enjoy.**

**-RV**

**

* * *

Winter-**

Ah, the holiday season in Hiun City. The snow topped skyscrapers and the steaming cups of hot chocolate that were sold at the local Sacred Ash coffee shop. Yes, this was the season of giving and joy, the season where happiness was right around the corner…

Arti hated it. He hated it, he hated it oh yes he did. The season was always cold, there was always a long line at the art museum downtown and oh dear Arceus, the Christmas cards! It was a never ending vicious cycle of stupidity! First you had to go take a picture and superimpose it on a red and green card and ship it off to people you barely knew! The madness!

Sadly, Kamitsure loved winter. She loved the cold weather, the snowflakes dancing in the air, and the long nights where they would huddle next to Arti's living room chimney, reminiscing in the days of their youth. Already twenty-one, the two best friends managed to get out of school in one piece and see each other on a daily basis. You see, Kamitsure returned to Raimon City on her eighteenth birthday- a farewell that meant nothing to the two best friends- and Arti became Hiun City's gym leader. His expertise in bug types helped him snag the spot, but was still a bit sore about the fact that Kamitsure was the fourth gym leader and he was the third.

On one long, winter, night, the light powder snow had turned into a blizzard, which made any escape out of the metropolis nearly impossible. Kamitsure didn't want to head back to Raimon City while the storm was outside, so she plopped down on one of Arti's suede couches and propped her leather clad legs on the table across from her.

"So, how've you been?" Kamitsure's bored drawl echoed around the nearly silent room, as Arti came out of the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate. While handing a mug to the blonde, he sat down next to her, and also put his feet up on the table.

"Eh, it's been okay. Nothing overly exciting; it's actually been pretty boring ever since you left."  
Kamitsure snorted as Arti rolled his green eyes.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm a danger-magnet. Remember the time when I snuck out of the house and you took me to that terrible concert in Raimon City? And then in the morning, my parents-"

"Gave you the ultimatum of the century. 'Kamitsure, if you sneak out of the house one more time-"

"We'll kick you out!" The duo finished together, their laughter mingling in the recalled memory. Arti grinned as he took another sip of the hot liquid.

"That was hilarious, really. Your mom was so mad, she started yelling and everything." The brunet said, as Kamitsure put her head on his shoulder. Arti stiffened at the contact.

Kamitsure hated contact. Of any kind. You give her a hug and she's the first one to let go. These moments, the moments when she let her guard down and let herself be held…  
Arti also hated those moments. He really did. It wasn't that he didn't like them-because he did, he loved those moments when he could rest his head against hers and everything would be fine and happy and peachy- it was that these moments filled Arti with hope.  
Arti hated hope. Hope and Kamitsure were two things that weren't supposed to be in the same sentence, or conversation. There was no hope for his feelings for the 'shining beauty' to be returned.

He loved her, for Arceus' sake! The brunet artist desperately wanted to tell her, wanted to shout it to the heavens that he, Arti of Hiun City was completely head over heels for his best friend, Kamitsure of Raimon City.

It was an unrequited love for the books. Arti was pretty sure that Romeo and Juliet had fewer problems.

"I know, right?" Kamitsure said, with a hint of humor still evident in her voice. Her blonde hair was in Arti's line of vision, the aroma of some kind of flower radiating off it.

"Yeah. So, Kami, how have you been?"

"Fine, really."

Arti arched an eyebrow at her curt and short reply. Her let his green eyes waver down at the girl and furrowed his eyebrows.  
She was awfully thin. Thinner than the last time they met up.

"Hey, Kami…"

Kamitsure's blue eyes looked up, locking with Arti's green orbs. Arti felt his cheeks heat up as he gave his head a quick shake.

"Um…did you get a day job or something?"

Kamitsure leaned back up, her head leaving the artist's shoulder and arched an eyebrow at the question posed. Her blue eyes were flickering, unsure of what emotion to show-outrage or confusion.

"So you heard." The blonde's voice was monotone and Arti racked his brain for something intelligent today. Then, it hit him.

"I heard about your modeling stint. I didn't realize you got a career out of a few photos." Arti's voice sounded hurt, because the brunet male was hurt. It annoyed him how some man with a camera could look at Kamitsure, take as many pictures as his heart could desire, while her best friend couldn't even draw a picture of the girl without her throwing fit.  
Kamitsure flicked her bangs back and shrugged.

"It brings the bread home." She said, cryptically as she got up from the couch, mug in hand, and walked towards the kitchen. Arti sighed as the girl left his sight, running his hands through his shoulder length bronze mass of waves.

'_She's skinny…she's a model…no. That's stupid. She would never do such a thing._' Arti shook his head, and let his brown curls cover his eyes. Kamitsure plodded back inside the living room, her mug filled with hot chocolate once more. She brought the mug to her lips and took a sip, before walking back to the sofa.

"So, Arti, what are you doing for Christmas this year?" Kamitsure tilted her head slightly, causing the wires or whatever they were attached on her headphones to sway to the side. Arti lifted his head up and shrugged, as the blonde joined him on the couch once more.

"I'm not really sure. What are you doing?" Arti faced the blonde, their eyes making contact yet again. Kamitsure's face painted a picture of boredom, and almost effortless perfection. She was a constant clash of contradiction, and that was something he loved about her. She would be vulnerable, but brave, terrified, but bold.

"I was planning on doing whatever you were doing so I didn't have to go back home." Kamitsure cracked a smile, as Arti let out a laugh.

"We can watch movies in here for Christmas and go ice-skating, like last year." Arti suggested, as Kamitsure pondered the notion. The girl shrugged.

"Sounds good enough; you're going to take me shopping, though. I need some new CDs." Kamitsure finally smiled a smile that reached her eyes. It wasn't a half-hearted gesture, but genuine, and Arti felt like he was the luckiest man in the world for being allowed the privilege of a real Kamitsure smile.

"It's done, then. I'll pick you up at Raimon City on Christmas Eve and we'll party like it is 1980."

At the lame joke, the friends let out a chorus of laughter, and Arti felt like this occurrence was so normal. He felt so at ease with Kamitsure, and wondered if she also felt secure when she was with him. It was easy, he would say on the day he finally asked her out. It was easy breathing when she wasn't under the constant watch of a camera or paparazzi.

Why was it so hard for him to say those three little words to her? Why? It seemed hypocritical when he wanted her to confess her undying love for him. Arti let out an involuntary sigh, and Kamitsure's blue eyes flickered. She noticed.

"What's up, Arti?"

The brunet male shook his head and adjusted his scarf, and then his black v-neck long sleeved shirt. "Nothing's wrong, nothing's up. Everything's all right." Arti murmured, his green gaze slowly wavering down at his lap. Kamitsure scooted closer, their thighs brushing against each other, as she poked his partly-exposed chest.

"Something's up. You can tell me." She smiled, for extra measure. Outside, a gale of wind buffeted the house, as snow fell faster and faster, causing a drop in the already freezing temperature. Inside, however, it seemed like the room was getting warmer and that the atmosphere was getting hotter.

"No, it's fine." Arti insisted, as Kamitsure continued prodding. Her blue eyes turned from serious to playful, as she crawled onto his lap, sitting down with her legs up on the sofa, hooked around the male's waist.

"Something is wrong~ tell me, is it about your artwork?" Kamitsure tilted her head and Arti sighed, shaking his head no. He also hated these little happiness-spasms. If Kamitsure wasn't serious, she was like a kitten: playful and all touchy-feely.

"No? All right then. Is it about…" Kamitsure's expression turned pensive. "A weak challenger? A strong challenger at the gym?"  
Another shake of Arti's head proved the blonde's statement wrong.

"Oh, fine. Is it about a girl?"

Arti weighed the pro-cons of telling Kamitsure the truth. That yes, his unenthusiastic mood had been produced by a girl and that girl was currently sitting on his lap.

"Yes."

Kamitsure's eyes glittered like gold. Okay, no, they glimmered like sapphires, deep inside the ocean. "Ooh, who?"

Arti carefully placed one hand on the girl's head, tilting her face down to meet his'. He closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers'.

"You."

* * *

**a/n: DUN, DUN, DUHHHH.**


	5. Spring, Full Circle

like _glitter_ **and** _gold_

-life was a canvas; they were the paint.-

_**Spring- [full circle]  
**_

Kamitsure pulled her short blonde hair in a low ponytail, tying her hair together with a bright blue ribbon. She wore her usual outfit, black leather jeans, a white and black tank top, a yellow vest, and her favorite pair of heels. She was fit for a picnic, or a party; she felt like she was going to a funeral.

It's been one year, two months, fourteen days, twenty-seven hours, ten minutes, and five, six, seven seconds that since Kamitsure last talked to her best friend, Arti.  
Was he still her best friend? Kamitsure didn't know, because she left the region, fled Isshu, the day after their…their…kiss.

She was a coward. She left him, all alone, in the streets of Hiun City. He didn't deserve to be treated like she treated him. She treated him like a plaything, something expendable, like these past seven years didn't mean a thing.

Spring was the time for new relationships, or for the renewals of old flames. What ever happened today was going to decide what happened in Kamitsure's future.  
The blonde grabbed her purse from her bathroom counter and exited the room, her Emonga and Zeburaika following fast. Kamitsure picked up her headphones from the ratty old sofa that occupied her living room, and flew out the front door, not even bothering to close it behind her. Kamitsure was running as fast as she could, her yellow heels kicking up gravel and dirt, as the gym leader of Raimon City made her way to the local subway station, hoping to catch the train to Hiun City before it was too late.

Whispers were inevitable, as the common passerby pointed and tried their best to inconspicuously follow the most influential person in Raimon City.

"Where do you think she's headed?"

"She's going to the train station!"

"But where, though? She visited Sinnoh a while back; do you think she's going back?"

"I doubt it. If she was to go to Sinnoh, she would…eh; she would take the subway to Hiun, huh?"

"Or to Fukiyose for a direct flight; I doubt Miss Kamitsure likes boat rides."

"That's a valid argument."

Kamitsure didn't even know people were talking about, her music was pounding on her brain, the headphones flashing red and blue, changing color to the beat of her choice of music. She kept running, and running, until she slipped through the glass doors that let her inside the subway station. She quickly flashed her rider's pass and boarded the subway, her faithful Pokémon returning to their Pokéballs as soon as she crossed the train's threshold. Kamitsure took a seat, crossing her legs at the knee, and tapped her manicured black fingers against the leather subway seat, her heart racing and her pulse quickening. Was this even a good idea? She hasn't seen Arti is forever and a half and expects to waltz in and make everything better?

Well, if she was Kamitsure, she wouldn't back down now. She was famous for her stunts, and the public would probably think this was another publicity stint. She wouldn't blame them; after all, she just came back from Sinnoh a couple weeks ago. Oh, Sinnoh.

She didn't want to think about the man she met over there. The man she was completely in love with.

Kamitsure clenched her fists and closed her azure eyes, hoping for the train ride to end soon.

Outside of Hiun City's art museum, Arti sat, drawing furiously in one of his tattered sketchbooks. The pages were worn out, faded, but the professionally inscribed ink and kohl still remained a reminder of what kind of person Arti used to be. He used to be so carefree, so jovial, and so…friendly.  
At least, that was all in past-tense. As in, one year, two months, fourteen days, twenty-seven hours, ten minutes, and eight, nine, ten seconds ago. His green eyes were focused on the pages of his book, and shook his head in disgust, throwing the book to the ground, its pages flying around in the spring time breeze.  
He hated his skill; his skill was being wasted on a ghost girl. Every page in that tattered old notebook was her face, her blue eyes, her blonde hair, and her serious expression or her favorite sarcastic smirk.

Her voice was still ringing in his ears, and he felt like such a fraud; he hated her so much, but he loved her, by the gods, he loved her.  
He never got to tell her that. She left as soon as his lips left hers, and she blushed, and took the last flight to Sinnoh, disappearing without a trace.  
Arti ran a hand through his brunet waves, letting out a sigh. He brushed off his green boat neck sweater, and then his striped jeans. He picked up his sketchbooks and started the walk back to the subway station, hoping to catch the train back to his gym. Hiun City was a sprawling, large city, where everyone went places by train. If you didn't, you were a loser.  
(At least that's what she had said many years ago.)

As Arti walked towards Hiun City Central Subway Station, Kamitsure was arriving, making her way out of the metal contraption, carefully sidestepping the other passengers, hoping not to hurt them or something of the sort. The blonde young woman paid her fare, and her Emonga escaped from its Pokéball, flying to Kamitsure's head and resting there, its claws securing themselves in the girl's blonde hair.

"Emonga…" Kamitsure let out an irritated sigh, and decided to leave her comment up in the air, not even having the energy to argue with her partner Pokémon. Kamitsure of Raimon City maneuvered herself through the crowds, slipping in and out, through and fro, hoping to find the exit that led to the rest of Hiun City, before…  
Before what?

Before nothing, Kamitsure simply needed to find Arti.

Speak of the devil.

Arti fumbled his way through the crowds, accidently stepping on toes, bumping into other Hiun citizens, mumbling apologies as needed. His arms were occupied with sketchbooks, as his Kurumayu crawled loyally behind his owner.

The two twenty something year olds, destined by fate, crashed into each other. Sketchbooks were thrown into the air, tumbling as pages flew and were stepped on by random Hiun City denizens. The blonde's Emonga hissed, and scratched blindly, causing the brunet's Kurumayu to attack in defense.  
Kamitsure was on top of Arti, their gazes locked, Arti's accusing and Kamitsure's ashamed.

She quickly regained her composure and stood up, brushing off her jeans like nothing had happened, and Arti was trembling as he returned to his feet. His green gaze never left Kamitsure's blue, and the blonde found herself fending off accusation after accusation, silent they may be, but those accusations, the accusation in his eyes hurt.

"Look who crawled out of the whole she's been hiding in." His voice was acidic, bitter and Kamitsure flinched, losing her ice queen poise for a nanosecond. She didn't have an answer, because it was true.

"What, finally back to apologize? Laugh in my face? What, Kamitsure?"

He even called her by her full name. Long gone was the Arti that called her 'Kami'.

Kamitsure snapped. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry when we both know it will never be enough?"

Onlookers began to shuffle, trying to eavesdrop on what may be the conversation of the year. They stopped in their tracks and tried to be as nonchalant as possible, but the duo's Pokémon warded off pesky people.

"You should at least try; maybe we'll see how it goes from there." Arti's voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Kamitsure simply glared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh please, you act like you're so innocent. Like it wasn't your fault I left in the first place."

"So it was my fault for your cowardice?"

Kamitsure turned her head to the side, hoping not to make eye-contact, because if she did, something very bad was going to happen. She fought the urge to slap her ex-best friend in the face, as he laughed, dark and humorlessly.

"I've left Kamitsure speechless. Wow, this should go into an awards book or something."

Kamitsure whipped around, and pushed Arti, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

"YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE, LISTEN TO ME; THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT." Kamitsure was screaming and she didn't care who the hell was watching. "IT'S YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW YOU FELT. YOU DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE."

Arti immediately shot up, and shook his head, disgust flashing in his eyes. "MY FAULT? YOU LED ME ON, KAMITSURE."

"I LED NOBODY ON."

"YES YOU DID, YOU KISSED ME BACK."

Their screams echoed in Hiun City's subway station, the building had grown as silent as death.  
Kamitsure was on the verge of tears, crying in indignation and in complete despair. She was losing him; she was losing the only person that she ever let into her life. She was losing her best friend and gods she didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to lose him like this.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, ARTI? WHAT CAN I SAY TO MAKE THIS ALL BETTER?"

Arti scoffed, and the closed his eyes, titling his head up, causing his brown bangs to cover his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't know Kamitsure. You leave for a year, don't ever call? Tcht…you don't know all the pain this relationship's caused me. Want to hear me say it? I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. Kamitsure, I fell in love with you the moment I walked into that art room seven years ago. And what?"

Kamitsure finally let herself cry and shook her head, burying her face in her hands, while mumbling incoherencies. "No, no, no. You can't love me. Don't be ridiculous. You can't love me Arti, because…because…"

Arti wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman, his best friend, his maybe-more than best friend, as he patted her shoulder, she cried even harder, her Emonga staring in concern.

Everyone else decided it was best to leave and give the duo their moment, because even the most gossip-hungry person wouldn't dare intrude on this moment.

"I don't love you, Arti. Not like you love me and I'm so sorry." Kamitsure whispered, and Arti felt the world come down, and the two star-crossed lovers from Hiun City and Raimon City, wept in each other's eyes.

They didn't know what to say after that. Kamitsure's confession echoed in Arti's mind, like a broken CD player. Arti's anguished declaration of love mocked Kamitsure, mocked her for being an inhumane person who couldn't love, and was too busy pining for a blond military man an ocean away.

But to everybody else, they glittered like gold, their tear streaked faces haunting those who watched, as they left hand in hand, leaving a myriad of unanswered questions in their wake. Kamitsure and Arti disappeared, melting into the Hiun City afternoon crowd, losing themselves in the mass of people, but never leaving each other's sides. They were inseparable, the sun and moon, rich and poor, black and white, best friends.

They couldn't live with or without each other. It was going to be a long road for each of them, to figure out their now dark futures; Arti was going to eventually move on from the blonde girl (hopefully) and Kamitsure was going to fall in love with somebody who wasn't already in love with somebody else.

The future held so many possibilities for them, but they were the ones that had to make the choice.

They were the paint, and they were going to paint a new picture, start a new novel in their lives.

* * *

_***epilogue**_

Kamitsure's walking down an aisle, wearing a simple, clean cut light blue dress, holding a bouquet of flowers. Her steps are confident, and the smile on her face in completely mesmerizing. Arti sits in a pew, his green eyes following every move she made, until she reached the altar.

She walked to the side, letting the actual bride get to the place of her marriage. Furou of Fukiyose City was getting married today, to some foreign man from Sinnoh, with a lanky build and fire-engine red hair. The ceremony went on without a hitch- except the little mess-up caused by the groom; he kissed his bride a bit too early- and the happy party celebrated in the public gardens of Hiun City. The gardens were decorated in sunny yellows and beautiful blues, a perfect clash of complimented colors, and the children of the party chased each other around, only one of the noticing the Maid of Honor's sudden disappearance…

Kamitsure was sitting alone, on one of the wrought-iron benches, her headphones still firmly in place. There was a rustle, and she lazily turned around, her lips turning up into a smile, as Arti sat down next to her. Silence consumed the conversation, as the cherry blossoms of spring float and flutter in the air.

"It's been a while since we just sat together." Kamitsure murmured, her blue eyes wavering towards her companion.

"Yeah." Arti replies quietly, his green eyes staring at the grass.

Their conversations are always short; the brunet male takes the blonde's hand, and for once, Kamitsure let him keep it there.

* * *

**a/n: This was the last installment of 'like glitter and gold'! I hope you enjoyed the fic just as much as I did, and you all probably hate me for the awful open-ending I have left you with. Either way, I want to thank all of you who joined the ride, and just...thank you so much. This is actually my first completely multi-chaptered work...so yeah.**

**Um, I think I've said enough. ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVES, ALERTS, AND THE LIKE.**

**Hope to see you again!~~ ^^ **

**Signing off,**

**-RV  
**


End file.
